


The music of your words

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The sound of your words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430673) by [shichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan). 



Original author: [Remeebo](https://twitter.com/Remeebo)! ♥


End file.
